


【博君一肖】时而他在上 时而我在下 （下）

by Balingwuhao



Category: spank - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balingwuhao/pseuds/Balingwuhao
Kudos: 100





	【博君一肖】时而他在上 时而我在下 （下）

屁股被人咬的酥麻，温热的呼吸扑在耳畔，肖战甚至还没消化完王一博的言语就主动缴械投降，欲拒还迎地转过泪眼瞪了一眼王一博，被他拉起上身推搡着按到了落地窗前。

也不知王一博哪里做到得动作如此迅速，肖战还未缓过神来双手就领带绑住。和以往不同，这次王一博环着肖战把人的手绑在了胸前，这样一来方便他提起人的手摁在头顶。

凌晨的大城市不算平静，巨大的玻璃窗可以看到远处商区的繁华灯火，也能注意到窗子下面夜归的路人。肖战脸皮薄，单向的玻璃依然给不了他足够的勇气坦然接受这个姿势被操弄，身体略微抗拒地小幅度挣动了一下，西装布料发出摩擦的动静，引得王一博嘴角上扬。

“啪”棏一声脆响回荡在公寓里，肖战微微前倾，鼻腔里溢出下意识的哼声。

“撅屁股。”王一博对着任人宰割的小兔子兴奋起来，等不及地想要享用美餐。

圆翘的小屁股戴着兔尾巴球羞涩地向后挺起，红润的身后配上粉嫩的兔耳朵，衬得肖战甜美可口。

王一博不再克制，用力把肖战的裤子脱到脚踝，扒掉西装外套，整个身体覆到他的后背，手指灵活地伸进白色的衬衣里，在他的身前捏弄着两个挺立的乳头，惹得人胸前起了一层细小的鸡皮疙瘩，浑身轻轻颤抖。肖战的脖子不禁向后抻了抻，正被王一博逮个正着，唇齿轻柔地啃咬着肩颈，两手还被压在窗上，伴随着呻吟挣扎一下就发出玻璃摩擦的声音。

肖战的小动作引得王一博轻笑，右手摸上圆滚滚的小屁股揉搓了几下，直到肖战不满地直跺脚才松手，转而又是调情似的几巴掌抽上去，不怎么疼但是声音极响，在连带着兔尾巴在体内的摩挲，肖战恨不得把自己藏到玻璃里面。

王一博就喜欢看肖战在自己眼前青涩的模样，不过多少次挑逗都不厌其烦，干脆做得更过分，仗着人的手腕无可动弹，从背后大力撕扯起衬衫。

没几下衣服就在“刺啦”一声中撕裂开来，肖战羞得眼泪汪汪，轻哼着想让王一博不那么霸道。

“别这样呜......”

“宝贝很漂亮。”王一博拍拍他的屁股，打量着碎裂的布条下由于自己的揉捏泛粉的细腰，若隐若现分明就是做着邀请。

“脱掉好不好。”肖战转过脑袋带着哭腔求饶，他现在可比一丝不挂更具情色，也让自己更紧张。

“不好。”王一博把肖战按回原处，解开皮带突然拽出肛塞，猝不及防地把坚挺的阴茎捅了进去。

肖战“啊”了一声，身体软了半截，强忍着眼眶里的水珠。

王一博从后面轻捏着他的下巴直视窗外，又挺动了几下下身，“哥哥你猜，外面的人看不看得到你这样？”

单向的落地窗两人心知肚明，可在王一博言语的蛊惑下肖战竟真的生出担忧。眨巴着泪眼往下瞅，迷蒙间仿佛真的看到路人向上抬头，肖战慌得直扭身子。

“有人有人.....”小兔子受到惊吓似的哭出来，身体都跟着颤抖，“不要在这....呃...”

“宝宝小点声就没人注意啦。”王一博凑到肖战的耳边，压低声音诱惑着。

冰凉的镜框贴在耳廓，再加上听了这话更可怜了，肖战慌乱地吸鼻子，但怎么都无济于事，哭声倒是愈演愈烈，“我忍不住呜呜.....我真的、真的忍不住啊......”

“再哭就把腿也绑起来。”王一博“啪”的一下抽上身下的小屁股，屁股肉上瞬间印了一个巴掌印。

“你不能、不能这么对我呜呜.....”肖战委屈地抗议，然而回应他的王一博又掐着臀肉使劲把自己往里送了送，又急又凶地撞击起来，肖战的眼前都看不清地浪叫，“啊啊.....”

“啪！”“谁在操你？”王一博咬牙边扇边问。

“老公....老公在操我呜......”肖战被逼得回答着，“老公最厉害.......嗯呜......”

“啪！”“错了没？”

这是要算“反攻未果”的账了。

“错了呜.....我错了.....该被、被老公狠狠....打屁股....呜呜该被老公操......”肖战小算盘打得挺好，想着多说点王一博爱听的也许就从宽处理了。

王一博憋笑，早就看穿了他的心思，故意捉弄他，使劲顶了顶，沉沉地喘息着，“是吗？确实是打得不够重操得不够狠，宝宝选个工具好不好？”

“不要.....”肖战撅着小嘴回眸望着王一博要亲亲，明明害怕却又全身心地把自己交给对方，“一博最疼我了......”

王一博愣了愣，竟也被肖战这话搞得心脏砰砰跳，赶紧拽了拽他的兔耳朵，“转过去。”

肖战以为撒娇不成，可怜巴巴趴了回去，不成想身后很快布满了滚烫湿热的吻。

怎么能让你看到这种时候我脸红的样子呢。王一博想着。

【事后小剧场之究竟有没有机会反攻】  
凌晨五点肖战脱力地瘫在床上享受着王一博的贴身擦洗服务。

肖战：（望天）狗崽崽，我有悔。  
王一博：（奶狗眼）怎么了宝宝？  
肖战：我应该绑紧一点的。  
王一博：？？？  
肖战：（幻想）那样我就能成功了。  
王一博：（呵呵笑）你想多了。  
肖战：怎么？  
王一博：（白眼）那我就会提前告诉你我没醉。  
肖战：但是你已经被我绑住了！跑不掉。  
王一博：（手放上肖战的屁股）（狼狗眼）你敢趁着我清醒乱来？嗯？  
肖战：（抖三抖）（兔子哼）不敢不敢！不清醒也不敢了！


End file.
